


I See the Shape of You

by jumpsoap



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Skinny Dipping, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpsoap/pseuds/jumpsoap
Summary: Alone in the countryside, where no one can see, Prompto gets an invitation from Ignis.*~Rated M for nudity, sexual tension. No sex.~*





	I See the Shape of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Breotch08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breotch08/gifts).



> This is a gift for [Breotch08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breotch08)! Bre might just be the nicest & most generous person on the whole internet, or at least in this little corner of it.
> 
> Big thanks to Jamison for beta-reading/editing! Check out his own very cute fics (including promnis ;p) on [tumblr](https://pryumpto.tumblr.com/) & [ao3!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpinni)

“And here we are.” 

Prompto lifted his head from his arm on the door as the car climbed a hill, the trees that had been crowding them in clearing to reveal a beautiful vista– the setting sun’s light pooling warm in the valley below, a ribbon of water sparkling between the trees, the little cottage that was their destination finally in sight. 

He and Ignis had been travelling for hours, the afternoon now edging into evening. They had driven out of the city and into increasingly remote wilderness, heading toward the Amicitias’ cabin in the hill country. Gladiolus himself, along with Noctis, were to follow, delayed by some important and tiresome business in the city. The prince had waved off his friends’ offer to wait for the two of them, saying they would borrow his father’s car to catch up the next morning.

The trip had not been as uncomfortable as Prompto had feared; he’d mostly admired Ignis from afar up until this point, and he had been nervous that he wouldn’t be able to reach any middle ground between silence and babbling while trapped in a car with the man. Ignis had deftly wrangled his awkward, sporadic comments into delightful conversations, however, and the nerves in Prompto’s belly had quickly settled into a pleasant excitement as they traveled. 

“Hey, there’s a river,” Prompto said, pressing his nose up against the car window.

“Indeed. Care for a swim?” 

“You can swim in it? Isn’t it, like, dirty?”

Ignis smiled, raising an eyebrow, eyes still on the road. “There is dirt. It’s quite safe, though.” 

He’d always thought of Ignis as fastidiously neat and tidy, and the image of him wallowing around in a muddy riverbed was difficult to picture. Prompto wasn’t about to let himself seem like more of a city boy than Ignis, of all people. Swimming in a real river sounded like it would be fun. “Aw, man, I didn’t bring a swimsuit!” 

Ignis didn’t say anything for a moment, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. “You know… There’s no one around. We don’t strictly need to wear, well, anything.” He cleared his throat. “To go swimming, that is.” 

_Ignis Scientia is inviting me to go skinny dipping in the middle of nowhere_ , was a thought Prompto had never imagined could become his reality. Ignis didn’t move his eyes from the road, and Prompto stared at his profile until they reached the drive up to the cabin.

They pulled up into the carport and Prompto quickly looked away when Ignis finally turned to him. 

“Um, let’s look around?” Prompto worked himself up to say, and was blessed with one of Ignis’s gentle smiles in answer.

“Yes, let’s.” 

They climbed out of the car, and Ignis went to take stock of the pantry while Prompto unloaded, gawking around at the modest, well-loved furnishings. 

“The Amicitias have owned this property for several generations now,” Ignis said from the doorway to the kitchen, making Prompto jump from where he stood in the foyer. 

“It’s nice,” Prompto said, more shy than ever, now, even after their long car ride together. “How’s the food situation?”

“Plenty of staples and instant food in storage. I believe we can make do waiting for Noct and Gladio to bring groceries tomorrow,” Ignis said. He rubbed his hands together, looking toward the door. “Still want to see the swimming hole? We’ll have enough moonlight even once the sun is down.” 

“You know it,” Prompto said before he could stop himself.

They made their way down into the flood basin, following a paved path that split from the road they had driven in on, as the sun sank behind the mountains. Prompto was struck by the natural beauty of the country–leaves rustling above them, green brush, black dirt, the last of the sunlight pouring through the trees and illuminating Ignis’s fine hair and handsome face… 

“I expect this feels a bit different than the parks around Insomnia,” Ignis said, breaking through to Prompto.

“Wha… huh?” 

“Noctis mentioned that you’ve never before had a chance to experience the country,” Ignis explained. 

“Well, yeah,” Prompto said, and turned his gaze back to admiring the riverbank opening up around them as they moved out of the cover of trees.

“He was quite insistent that I bring you out here as soon as my work ended this afternoon. He didn’t want your time away to be delayed by his duties.” 

“Oh, dude, you didn’t have to do that for me!” 

Ignis stopped to brush a scuff of dirt from the toe of his leather shoe. “Yes, well, he didn’t say this to my face, of course,” he said as he stood up again and continued on, “but it was implied that I could use the additional vacation myself.” 

“Just gotta make the best of it, huh?”

Ignis made a quizzical noise, looking at Prompto trotting to catch up with him. 

“Well, uh, ‘cus Noct stuck you with me.” 

“Do you find my company burdensome, Prompto?” 

Prompto nearly tripped as they stepped off the road to the rocky riverbank, and Ignis caught him with a hand on his arm. “N-no way! Of course not!” Prompto said, moving away and ducking his face down as heat rushed up into his cheeks.

Ignis didn’t respond until Prompto looked up to meet his eye. “I’m glad to hear it,” was all he said, before turning and waving Prompto on to follow. 

The river was much smaller than Prompto had imagined, only a few yards across at some points, but Ignis led him through the small trees that clustered around its banks to a point where the water tumbled over a short drop and swirled in a pool just wide and deep enough for a few people to swim comfortably in. 

Prompto knelt down at the shallow edge and trailed his fingers in the clear water. “It’s so pretty,” he said. The sound of the river and the trees all around muffled even the noises of frogs and other night creatures that had begun to sing; the cool humidity and the smell of the green, spindly plants that curled up through the rocky ground was like nothing he’d known in the city. 

Ignis squatted next to him. “It’s a lovely place,” he agreed. 

Twilight was settling in rapidly, now that they were deep in the valley and the sun was behind the hills. With no electric lights aside from the porch light of the cabin they had wandered far from, the distance past the trees was beginning to become fuzzy, like a video game landscape not yet rendered. 

Prompto looked back over the roiling water, rubbing a smooth stone between his fingers. “Did you, uh, mean it? When you said we could swim, I mean.” 

“Certainly. As long as you’re not too scared.” There was enough light to catch the faint grin on Ignis’s face when he looked at him. 

“Oh, you’re on!” 

Ignis chuckled and stood, stepping away toward a large, flat rock, hands going to unbutton his shirt as though this was all perfectly normal. 

Which it was, of course. They undressed in each other’s vicinity all the time, at the locker rooms in the Citadel. Prompto moved away from the water himself, and pulled his shirt off, angling away from Ignis all the same. There weren’t any locker doors to hide behind here, so all he could do was put space between them and will himself not to look. 

After pulling his boots off and popping open his pants, he paused. Ignis had said they didn’t have to wear anything at all, but did that mean, like, _nothing_ at _all?_

He turned to look over his shoulder just in time to see Ignis slipping his briefs off over his ankle, and froze, hands still on his open belt. 

Ignis was folding his underpants and setting them down on the rock, atop his other clothes, then taking off his glasses and laying them down as well. He was smooth and tight and long all over, and save the occasional mole, his skin was uninterrupted by any of the discolorations or sagginess that Prompto was so aware of on himself. He didn’t even have any tan lines in the fading light; his skin was simply naturally darker than Prompto’s own, the hair on his stomach only a slight contrast, even as it became thicker lower down, and Prompto had no idea he had been caught staring until Ignis stood with a hand on his hip and spoke.

“Trying to get an eyeful, there?”

Oh, gods. Prompto whipped back around. “Sorry!” he said, not even trying to deny it. “Sorry, I just thought– I mean, your glasses… No! I don’t mean that!” He buried his face in his hands. 

“Are you saying,” Ignis said, and it sounded as though he was on the verge of outright laughing now, “that you thought I wouldn’t be able to see you looking at me without my glasses? Just how bad do you think my vision is?”

“I dunno, I guess I thought it was as bad as mine.” Prompto rubbed his arms, although he wasn’t cold. 

“Ah, that’s right, you wear contacts. Will you be alright in the water?” 

Prompto heard a gentle sloshing of water, and looked over his shoulder to see that Ignis was standing knee deep in the river, now. “Yeah.” He swallowed. “I just won’t go under.”

“Come on, then.” Ignis moved into the current, his pale body sinking into the glistening darkness.

Prompto slipped his jeans and boxers off and followed, stepping gingerly at first. The water was pleasantly cool compared to the warm night air. Beneath his feet were hard pebbles and soft silt that he could feel billowing up around his feet and through his toes as he disturbed it.

There was a gulp of water as Ignis put his head under the water. Prompto watched, submerged to his waist, until he broke the surface of the water again, shaking his wet hair and grinning over his shoulder. 

“You come here a lot?” Prompto asked him, inching forward gingerly into the deeper water. It swirled strangely around his bare body, cool and fresh and free. 

“Not as often as I wish,” Ignis said, bobbing back to give Prompto space, arms spread on the surface of the water, floating. 

Prompto looked up at the clear sky once he had reached deep enough water to idle comfortably. A smattering of stars were beginning to surface with the receding light, more and more appearing even as he watched. 

“There aren’t nearly so many stars in the city,” Ignis said, echoing Prompto’s own thoughts. 

They enjoyed the water and the peace of gathering darkness until the moon began to rise, its silver light casting long, stark shadows across the white rocks. 

Ignis sighed. “We’d best head back up before it gets any colder.” 

Prompto blinked at his form, partly risen out of the black water, feeling half in a trance. “Right. Yeah.” 

“Prompto,” Ignis said, but didn’t continue. He was just standing in the water, looking at him.

“What?” Prompto asked. “Do I have, like, a bug on me?” He shuddered.

“No, no. Are you cold?” 

Prompto realized that Ignis had moved closer, leaving only about a foot of clear water between their naked bodies. He shook his head. He definitely wasn’t feeling cold. 

Ignis stared at him for a moment more, eyes boring into him. “Prompto, I… No, nevermind.”

“Now you got me worried, dude,” Prompto said, trying for flippant. “Promise there’s no bug on me?”

“I just realized that this is an absolutely awful time for me to think about confessing that I have feelings for you.” 

The insistent current of the river almost pushed Prompto off his feet. “Um,” he said once he had regained his balance. “Wow. Um. Good feelings?” 

“That depends on how you feel.” Ignis grinned, or grimaced, pushing wet bangs out of his eyes. “Ah, no, that came out badly– What I mean to say is–”

“So,” Prompto interrupted, licking his lips, and then again once Ignis had stopped stuttering, “So. I can kiss you?”

Ignis’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. “Please.” 

When they met, water swirling around their bodies, it was Ignis who put his hands on Prompto’s face, tipping his head back and leaning down to kiss him. His mouth was so hot beyond his water-cooled lips; Prompto could feel it in the flashes of his breath and the brushes of his tongue. 

He’d said he wouldn’t go under, but now he felt like he was slipping down into something dark and warm and wide, the feeling coiling through his stomach and groin and heart even as they parted.

“Well, now, let’s hear it. How do you feel?” Ignis asked, still so close.

“Good,” Prompto breathed back. “Really, really good.” 

“Perhaps we should get dressed,” Ignis said, stepping back with a final stroke of his thumb over Prompto’s jaw. 

“Do we have to?” Prompto whined.

Ignis grinned, teeth bright white in the moonlight. “Well, if you’d rather not… There’s no one around, after all.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The setting here is based on a real place I love in central Texas! I hope I was able to describe even a fraction of how it feels to be there. 
> 
> As always, critical comments are welcome!
> 
> Get in touch with me:
> 
> Tumblr: [Main](http://jumpsoap.tumblr.com/) / [NSFW & Writing](http://jumpsoap-backroom.tumblr.com/)  
> windycockslap on Kik


End file.
